


Sex Coupons

by cadkitten



Category: SID (band), the GazettE
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-13
Updated: 2008-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aki has sex coupons to make Uruha do what he wants him to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Coupons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venomousxeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=venomousxeyes).



> For venomousxeyes, who requested this pairing off of jrock_ffrequest.  
> Prompt: sex coupons and possibly Uruha in drag. Brief bondage scene near end where Uruha gets revenge on Aki.  
> Song[s]: Dir en grey Decades Albums

Uruha sat down on the couch, crossing his legs as elegantly as the short, neon-pink plaid skirt he was wearing would allow him to. He tugged nervously at the hem, knowing full well that if it rode up at all, he'd be showing far more than he should, since he was also wearing girls lacy panties. He'd spent a full ten minutes staring at himself in the mirror before leaving the restroom behind, thinking just how stupid he looked with his freshly-waxed balls hanging out either side of the tiny scrap of material girls tended to call underwear. Boxers were far better than this shit.

A sigh left his painted lips as he drummed his freshly pink nails on his fishnet clad knee. His free hand picked absently at the top of the hose where the garter clip dug into him, causing mild discomfort. He knew he owed Aki, but he hadn't thought the other would be this bad about what he put on the blank sex coupons he'd given him. Seriously... dressing in drag for an entire day?

He shifted and the panties slid up his ass for the millionth time that morning. This was really going to start pissing him off. Standing, he walked from the room, his army boots tapping on the floor. At least those had matched the outfit and he hadn't been forced into wearing heels. He thought he might well have killed someone if he'd been made to do that.

At the bedroom door, he paused, leaning against the frame and glaring in the general direction of the bed where Aki laid sprawled out across the deep blue sheets. "Hey... at least have the decency to get the fuck up and watch if you're going to make me wear this stupid getup."

Aki shifted, a low groan leaving his lips as he stretched and then yawned, rolling onto his stomach to stare at the other man, his eyes sparkling. "Hmm... you do look gorgeous, you know."

Uruha opened his mouth to retort at about the same instant Aki waved around a second piece of lime-green paper. He shut his mouth and came over, yanking it from his hand and reading it. He rolled his eyes and crumpled it, tossing it in the garbage. "You're gonna waste them all if you don't watch it. Besides, you always have me blow you, what's so great about using a coupon to make me do it?"

The dark-haired man grinned, his lip piercing flashing in the light from the window as he tossed his head a little. "Well... I can make you swallow this time, baby. And," he pointed at the outfit and then reached out, hooking his finger into the purple fishnet of Uruha's shirt and yanking him close, "you're wearing that sexy little number."

The guitarist groaned as he slid onto the bed and mounted Aki's legs, yanking his pajama pants down. He pumped the other man's member into full hardness before leaning down and licking from base to tip, causing Aki's hips to thrust up and a low moan to leave his lips.

Uruha took the other man's cock in his mouth, his head bobbing slowly as he sucked gently on him. It was a beautiful thing, watching as his lover's body stretched and writhed beneath him, his piercings prominent in the morning light. If he hadn't had a mouth full of Aki's erection, he'd have smiled. Instead, he swirled his tongue around the head of Aki's dick, the action earning him a pleased outcry from the man beneath him.

The blonde slid one hand down between Aki's thighs, lightly fondling his balls as he sucked a bit more vigorously on the other man's length. He knew he should feel irritated, but in reality, he loved blowing his lover, the feeling of the smooth skin of his straining cock against his tongue turned him on immensely. In fact, it turned him on so much that the little lace panties he was wearing no longer fit even remotely right, the fabric pushed out taut with the hardened flesh of his erection.

He spread his legs a little more, leaning down so that his ass was in the air and the pressure of his dick against the panties was greatly increased. As his head bobbed over Aki's length, he began to slowly roll his hips, effectively humping the air and the inside of the underwear. A shudder ran through his body and he moaned, causing Aki's hips to thrust up wildly as the dark-haired man clawed at the sheets. There wasn't much warning before Aki came hard, filling Uruha's perfectly painted mouth with his release, his cries of pleasure echoing off the walls.

As instructed, Uruha swallowed it all, pulling away and licking his lips and blinking innocently at his lover.

Aki crooked a finger at him and when Uruha crawled up his body, he lightly nuzzled his neck, licking at the soft skin there. "That was amazing, baby."

Uruha almost wanted to laugh, except that his own neglected arousal was still pulsing between his legs, reminding him of his own needs. Absently, he began to thrust against Aki's hip, moaning softly as his eyes slid shut. It felt like heaven, the lace causing an almost rough friction against his swollen sex and his lover's skin on just the other side of the thin barrier. The thought came and went that perhaps this was why girls loved these little lacy numbers.

Aki smirked, slowly leaning back with Uruha still on top of him. He was completely sated, but he knew his lover wasn't and he was curious to see what he'd come up with to get himself off with the absence of Aki's dick up his ass. He allowed it when Uruha's hands slipped up his arms, grasping his wrists and pinning them there. He licked his lips as the other man continued humping his hip, the cloth of the panties damp from Uruha's pre-cum. He leaned up, licking over a clothed nipple and causing Uruha to jerk in response, a lewd moan falling from his lips.

The blonde repositioned his legs, finding just the right spread to properly fuck his lover's body. He'd never had the desire to top Aki before and even now, the thought of filling his lover disgusted him. But the friction of dry humping him was pushing him steadily closer to the edge.

Soft, incoherent sounds left Uruha's mouth as he sped up, his breathing cutting the sounds at irregular intervals. He could feel his balls tighten and his muscles begin to lightly pulse and he knew he was so close there was no turning back, he'd shoot his load all over his panties and Aki's hip. He thrust faster, his abdomen clenching and his moans escalating in volume until he flat-out screamed, his body jerking as his orgasm crashed down on him, his cum spurting out and drenching the lacy undies.

Aki watched in amazement, not even taking mind of the fact that his wrists would be bruised later from the force Uruha was using to hold them down. He'd never seen his lover so open or so very needy. A hint of a smile fluttered across his lips as he thought that maybe this was how having a woman for a lover would be.

When Uruha collapsed against Aki, he pulled his hands free and wrapped them around the other man. "You've gone and soiled your panties, love." He chuckled lightly at his own statement.

Uruha lifted his head for a fraction of a second, grunted, and then flopped back down on his lover. "They'll wash." He tucked his head into the crook of the other's neck, hiding the huge smile that just wouldn't get off his face. This was it, this was contentment... and he knew Aki felt the same.

 **The End**  
I know it wasn't quite 'revenge', but hey, it was something close.  



End file.
